


hic sunt leones (H/R drabble)

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Some events demand an indelible reminder.





	hic sunt leones (H/R drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for HarryRon100, prompt: lion; dedicated to Jenny/mr yer on fire/accio weasley. The title translates to "here are lions" as used to be written on old maps.   


* * *

With a deep inhale, Ron finished his cigarette and flicked it aside. He patted his back pocket to make sure he'd brought his design and paused at the threshold of the parlour— a Muggle shop; he preferred anonymity. Only two years had passed since the accident. 730 days; 17,520 hours; the heavy toll of minutes he no longer counted. 

Harry was gone.   


Ron's memories were sometimes jagged with pain; oftentimes he was wrapped comfortingly in them, at least until his rage took over, or desolate resignation. Today he would commemorate his best mate, permanently, a lion to watch his back.


End file.
